Je suis un être de vie suprême
by kynoubye
Summary: Le monde est parfois étrange , surtout quand tu es un hérisson.


**Je suis un être de vie suprême**

 **Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Shadow the** **Hedgehog**

 **Disclaimer :Shadow n'est pas à moi.**

 **Prologue**

 **Bonne lecture**

C'était liquide , c'était chaud. Il y était loger à l'intérieur comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Il ne respirait pas , il n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne voyait pas non plus et même si il voyait il était sur de voir à nouveau le vert. Il entendait et il s'avait qu'il y en avait plusieurs.

Plusieurs son.

Ils se faisaient entendre comme des bruits grinçant et assourdissant , ils communiquaient beaucoup , bruyamment.

C'était pénible pour lui qui dormait paisiblement. Mais à long terme , il s'était fait à cela depuis que ses tympans avait la capacité d'entendre. Au final ses bruits grinçant étaient comme une routine , et si il ne les entendaient plus il paniquait. Il sentait quelque chose battre en lui et si il paniquait cette chose se mettait à battre comme jamais. Et cela était douloureux.

Mais qu'il se retrouve seul était rare.

Il se souvint une fois il avait vu. C'était vague mais il c'était vu. Il vivait dans un liquide vert. Ou du moins il flottait dans ce liquide vert. Il était roulé en boule dans une sorte de poche , un fin voile de couleur gris. Quand il avait ouvert des yeux il s'était vu. Il avait des poils sombre , de toutes petites mains , des bras et des genoux tout fin. Il était tout petit et roulé en boule. Les genoux replier contre son torse et encadré par ses bras. Il avait doucement déplié son bras afin de se toucher. Son pelage sombre était doux au contact , c'était agréable. Et c'est la qu'il avait vu qu'il flottait dans un liquide vert enfermé dans une poche grise. Ça lui piquait les yeux , au début c'était supportable mais en quelque seconde ce ne l'était plus.

Il se sentait si bien , jusqu'a qu'il se sentit descendre , encore et encore. Le liquide disparaissait , il paniquait. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Il était si bien. Il frissonna avec violence quand le fin voile dans lequel il était se posa délicatement sur quelque chose de glacé.

Il gémit.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait , il voulait de la chaleur , de la douceur et son bien être quotidien. En ce moment il n'aimait pas ses sensations. Il se sentait lourd , collant , il avait froid et le placenta dans lequel il dormait lui collait à la peau.

Et ce fut pire quand il sentit un grand courant d'air glacé s'abbattre sur sa peau et que son corps se soulevait suite à une force inconnu. Quelque chose le portait hors de sa maison. Il sentit cette chose se déplacer en faisant des bruits sourd contre le sol et il déposa son corps sur quelque chose de dur et doux à la fois.

Il sentit son voile gris se soulever de sa peau puis se déchirer , devoilant à ce monde inconnu sa maigre personne. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir son aggresseur mais la lumière rayonnante dans cette pièce était aveuglante. Il pouvait juste sentir son petit corps être débarrassé du filet encombrant , son corps se faisant mordre par le froid également. Soudain il sentit son corps se tendre , se contracter. Il se sentit suffoquer. Il avait besoin d'aide , ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Puis quelque chose se posa dans son dos , et tapota doucement , et il sentit l'air environnant rentrer en lui et ressortir. Il respirait , c'etait bon et apaisant. Il prenait de grande respiration afin d'avoir cette sensation de plein tout en étant vide et aussi pour satisfaire son corps. Son corps , qui d'ailleurs était en position foetale.

\- Vous croyez qu'il peut entendre ? , dit une voix.

\- Bien sur , dit un autre qui paraissait expert et autoritaire.

C'est étrange car il comprenait tout ce que ses choses se disaient entre elle.

\- Remplit le lavabo d'eau tiède , dit la même voix grasse , grave et autoritaire.

\- Oui docteur.

Ses choses semblait à l'aise mais lui non , il avait froid. Son pelage était humide et ses yeux collaient , de ce fait il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir. Sur le coup de froid , le liquide vert avait refroidit et c'était transformé en glu sur son pelage sombre. C'était désagréable.

Il sentit son corps se soulever à nouveau pour rentrer en contact avec un autre liquide chaud. Il se sentait bien mieu. Quand son corps atteint une surface plate , sans pour autant se noyer , il déplia ses membres alourdit par le froid et il s'assit. Puis il remua tous ses membres afin de les décrasser , il se frotta les poils contre ses...piquants ? Oui il en avait plein , de la tête jusqu'au dos. Mais ils étaient mou , ce qui n'empêchait pas le decrassage.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'il était observé par des dizaines de personnes qui regardaient ses mouvements avec attention , notant chaque détails.

Innocemment , il prit de l'eau avec ses petites mains puis il s'aspergea les joues. Découvrant par la même occasion son petit nez , il gémit quand il le pressa trop fort.

Il reprit de l'eau et s'aspergea le front. Il passa ses doigts sur ses yeux clos , longeant les courbes avec la pulpe de ses petits doigts. Il se stoppa quand il senti quelque chose prendre son menton et appuyer un coton imprégner d'un liquide froid. Il ouvrit son oeil droit afin de voir son agresseur. Il le sentit frôler ses rétines et enlever un parchemin de cire bouchant sa vue. Il avait une bien meilleur vision mais dieu que cette lumière était gênante. Et il eu le même mouvement de l'autre côté , il fit la même chose que l'oeil précedant. Il se décrassa pendant 5 minutes avant de se faire enlevé injustement , çelon lui , de son eau chaude.

On le fit s'asseoir sur quelque chose puis il vit une lumière chaude traversé ses paupières closent. Maudite lumière ! Elle lui brûlait atrocement les yeux. Plus il essayait de la chasser et plus elle insistait.

\- Allez ouvre les yeux , je sais que c'est douloureux mais ça passera vite , je te le promet.

Encore cette voix , elle paraissait agressive mais elle c'était adresser à lui avec douceur. Alors il obéit , montrant une de ses pupilles rouge sang à la lumière agressive. Et la voix avait raison , sa brûlait mais c'était passager. Alors il ouvrit les yeux au monde entier.

 **- _Bien le bonjour Shadow._**


End file.
